booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
God Rock
The God Rock is currently the second best weapon and tool in the game as of the Void Update, only surpassed by the Magnetite Stick. It does 75 damage to mobs & players, does 30 damage to structures and 20 damage towards resources (ores AND tree related resources), the same amount of damage an entire server with the normal [https://booga-booga-roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Rock Rock] would. Its crafting recipe can be unlocked by buying it for [[Mojo|'Mojo']] points (3 Mojo Points is needed for the recipe), and making it requires 9 Crystal Chunks and 30 Gold Bars, although the old recipe only needed 3 Crystal Chunks and 9 Gold Bars. You can't drop it or sell it in marketplace, similar to the normal Rock. However, you lose it when you die, like any normal tool (it's a normally asked question). It is also really good as in PvP it does 1.5x the damage of a Crystal Stick and 1.25x the damage of the Emerald Blade. Lower tiers of armor (Steel or lower) only require two hits from the God Rock to die - making it very deadly. Look (Design/How it Looks) The God Rock when seen looks like a glowing orb similar to Essence, but when looked at more closely, you can see a Rock shape. The rock looks like essence when seen from a distance. Its also noticeably glowing yellow, and so is the surface yellow, making it "god-like". This style is also copied by the other God Items. Tips It is recommended to get this as your first Mojo item because: * If you have it, then the process to Level 100 will be a lot easier to grind out. * Since it can replace any tools, you would no longer need to farm ores and make other kinds of tools, thus making it so you can keep less rare bars/ores in your inventory. * The God Rock is helpful for fighting off people from your base/home. * It can be used to intimidate defenders/attackers, making them stop or back off. Trivia * It is very ironic for this to be the second best weapon in the game due to being a recolored & re-textured Rock, similar to the Crystal Stick which is the fourth best weapon and Magnetite Stick which is the best weapon. * Although the best tool in the game, the God Rock couldn't mine certain minerals like ores or chop certain trees (Such as the [http://booga-booga-roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Ancient_Tree Ancient Tree]) upon its debut update unlike every other weapon which was capable of this with no problem. It was only then on May 31st 2018, 5 after said debut, that the God Rock could mine everything in-game. * People wonder if you do lose this upon death, and you do. Its just like any normal tool/weapon. * It is a 2-hit kill with a person with no armor to Steel Armor, 3 hit kill with Adurite Armor to Emerald armor, and a 6-hit kill on God Armor, proving its name to be one of the strongest weapons. * It does extremely high amounts of damage, making players take caution near it, usually running. * Despite being the strongest weapon in the game, it would still take an entire server of people with god rocks more than a week to kill the Dancing Shelly because of the fact all Shelly mobs are considered resources. * New players may ask for you to drop it, but they do not know that you cannot, due to the Mojo "lock" drop. * It does 34.5 damage to Emerald Armor, and 18.75 damage to God Armor. * It is strangely invisible in your Hotbar, which makes players who do not know this panic, desperately looking for it in their inventory. This is also invisible in your bag/inventory. This is strange, since it should have a sprite. ** However, the above statement has been fixed as of the Void Update. * It is possible that Soybeen made it the strongest weapon in the game as a meme since the Crystal Stick (basically a re-colored club) was once the best weapon. * The God Rock is a model that isn't in Soybeen's Inventory, probably because (and proving) it IS a recolored, stronger, and retextured Rock. * This has the same crafting recipe as the God Hut, another Mojo item. * It has been recently buffed in its Mojo Price. The old amount needed was only 1 Mojo Point, and now it is 3, making some people wish they got it instead of other Mojo Items. * Since it is now required 3 mojo points to craft this, you might as well get something else, like the Shelly Friend. Category:Mojo Items Category:God Items Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Crystal Items Category:Golden Items Category:Pickaxes Category:Pickaxe Category:Axes Category:Axe Category:Rocks Category:Crystal